1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sample inspection casing. More specifically, the invention relates to a sample inspection casing used for inspecting an object to be inspected, such as an IC device, with the naked eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a current-carrying test, such as a burn-in test, is carried out with respect to an IC device serving as an object to be inspected, there are some cases where the IC device contacts a contact pin of an IC socket to makes flaws on the surface of the device or a connecting terminal, or that a pressing member, such as a latch or a heat sink, makes flaws, such as impressions, on the surface of the device when the device is pressed on an IC socket to be fixed thereto. The degree of the flaws is checked by operator""s eyes after the current-carrying test is completed.
However, when the flaws on the IC device are checked, the flaws themselves are very small, so that there are some cases where it is difficult to determine whether flaws are made or foreign matters, such as metal powder, adhere thereto. In such cases, if the surface of the IC device to be observed can be washed or cleaned, or if the cleaned surface to be observed can be irradiated with illuminating light to be magnified to be viewed, the operator can easily and surely check flaws on the IC device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned problems and to provide a sample inspection casing capable of easily and surely inspecting an object to be inspected, such as an IC device.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned and other objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, a sample inspection casing comprises: a sample mounting portion for mounting thereon an object to be inspected; optical path changing means for allowing the object on the sample mounting portion to be irradiated with illuminating light; and an image magnifying lens for transmitting light, which is reflected on the object on the sample mounting portion, to magnify an image of the object.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a sample inspection casing comprises: a casing first half having a sample mounting portion for mounting thereon an object to be inspected; a casing second half having optical path changing means for allowing the object on the sample mounting portion to be irradiated with illuminating light, the casing second half having an image magnifying lens for transmitting light, which is reflected on the object on the sample mounting portion, to magnify an image of the object; and a hinge portion connecting the casing first half to the casing second half so as to allow the casing first half and the casing second half to be open and closed, wherein the sample mounting portion is arranged in a closed space defined by the casing first half and the casing second half when the casing first half and the casing second half are closed.
In this sample inspection casing, the casing first half may have a space for housing therein an excess of a coating liquid which is coated on the object mounted on the sample mounting portion.